Always You
by x-Leyton4Life-x
Summary: Set in 6.01. She was happy, happier than she had been in a very long time. She finally got what she had been wishing and longing for but she couldn’t shake the feeling of uncertainty she was feeling in this moment. LP


**AN: So I loved the premiere, finally the best couple in OTH is back and the chemistry between Chad and Hil was on fire. It was an amazing episode and it was a breath of fresh air to see the old Lucas and happy LP. **

**However, I decided to write a one-shot because this is a scene I would have liked to see between them. It's set after they have sex but before they wake up in the Vegas hotel room and txt BH. I do think its important that they address their issues and this will probably happen later in the show because its not like they can just forget everything that happened but I was inspired to write this converation where Lucas finally accepts responsibility and explains his actions.**

* * *

**Always You**

She lay there wide-awake while he peacefully slept beside her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She was happy, happier than she had been in a very long time. She finally got what she had been wishing and longing for but she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty she was feeling in this moment.

They had a mere hour ago made love for the first time in three years and it was everything she had hoped it would be. It felt wonderful to feel so close to him again, to feel complete and alive after feeling hollow for so long. So yes she was happy but that happiness didn't erase all of the pain and the doubts she was now feeling.

She tried to sleep, she really did but no matter how hard she tried thoughts of him saying he hated her, him proposing to another woman, saying I do in the church still plagued her mind. When she received that life changing phone call earlier that evening she was in complete and utter shock. Her first reaction was disbelief, followed by assuming he was joking and then finally coming to terms with the serious tone in his voice. It didn't take her long to hang up the phone and rush to the airport. She refused to miss her chance and continue to be miserable so she pushed the doubts to the back of her mind and focused on the present events but now in the darkness and the silence of the hotel room she couldn't hide.

She absentmindedly played with his fingers while the thoughts continued to eat away at her. She wanted to know what had changed so suddenly, why he called her and not Lindsey, who he had convinced everyone he was still in love with. She hated to think she was second best in his heart, that she was merely the rebound because Lindsey refused to take him back but she was only human and it was natural that these thoughts haunted her. Her life never did run smoothly, she was used to being let down, to people leaving, to being disappointed so a part of her couldn't help but think this was too good to be true.

A silent tear fell down her cheek. This was everything she wanted but for some reason she was unsure whether she deserved it, whether he even truly wanted her. The tears continued to fall as the high she had been on came crashing down and she started to face the reality of the situation. She wanted nothing more but to forget the past and enjoy the present but she couldn't forget entirely because she couldn't understand what had changed and why she was lying with him when she knew Lindsey would most likely be here if she never left him.

She sniffed back her tears and tried again to let sleep take over but it didn't, instead more tears fell causing her body to shake softly and the body beside her to fidget.

"Peyton" he said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

She didn't say a word. She remained silent with her back facing him hoping he would go back to sleep so she could avoid everything and continue to live in her dream world. She was scared to voice her concerns in case it triggered him to realise he was making a mistake so she stayed silent because being with him was all she ever wanted.

However, he could hear the faint cries, he could feel the unease surrounding her and it worried him. It worried him so much that it had woken him from his peaceful slumber.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking her arm lovingly, his tone sounding genuinely concerned.

Silence.

"Peyton talk to me" he said while physically turning her body so she would face him. Her red, puffy and tired eyes met his crystal blue orbs tugging at his heart. He hated to see her in pain; all he ever wanted was for her to be happy. After the life she had been dealt she deserved no less.

"Why…"

"Why what?" he asked urging her to continue and open up to him.

"Why did you call me? Why now…after…after everything?" she whispered the fear present in her voice.

He understood now, she felt insecure, unsure and probably confused as hell. This was never what their relationship was based on but he could hardly blame her, before tonight he had given her no reason to expect anything from him. He had closed himself off from her and been a complete ass in the process but he had finally woken up and wanted to make things right. That's why he called her because she was his true love and he had finally stopped running and denying that fact. He knew he should have explained all this to her but he was scared enough when he proposed for the second time that he wasn't sure whether delving into their past was a good idea. After all Peyton Sawyer was the most unpredictable woman he knew and the only one capable of completely breaking his heart.

He raised his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears on her face. He stared deeply into her emerald eyes and smiled. She looked down breaking the eye contact causing him to frown.

"Hey look at me." he said softly while guiding her eyes back to his. "I called you because I love you. I know I may not have always shown it and I know I've been all over the place lately but I've never meant anything more…I love you Peyton."

Another tear slipped down her face as she took in the words she had been waiting all these years to hear. She smiled slightly, those words always did have that effect on her but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and he noticed. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"What about Lindsey Luke…I…I know how much you love her" she said quietly, struggling to say the other woman's name. Her voice was laced with pain because she felt he loved someone other than her.

He pulled her closer to him and before she could say anything he kissed her forcefully with everything he had. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and ran his hands through her soft, golden locks as the passion took over him. When air became necessary he pulled away panting heavily. He then grabbed her hand and placed it over his rapid beating heart.

"No one can make my heart race like that Peyton, only you have that effect on me."

She smiled again and kissed him softly on the cheek before snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sorry for bringing the past up."

"Hey don't apologise you have every right to be confused especially with how I've treated you recently." He replied rubbing circles on her back.

"I just…I guess I don't see what has changed all of a sudden you know? I mean what if Lindsey never left, would we still be here right now?"

He planted a kiss on top of her hair.

"A wise man told me you can't choose love, that love finds you, that it has a little to do with destiny and fate…so yes Peyton we'd still be here because we're destined to be together. I mean our first encounter when you almost ran me over was purely fate."

He squeezed her a little tighter not ever wanting to let her go. He breathed in her scent, a smell he could never forget, a smell he would always love and he smiled because he had her back, then he broke the silence and spoke again.

"This is where I want to be. I know it's a little sudden but I guess I finally stopped running, I finally opened my eyes to what has been right in front of me all this time. I love you Peyton, I'm so in love with you and I never want you to feel like you have to question that."

There was a long pause as Peyton sighed contentedly placing her hand over his heart. He wasn't sure whether to leave it at that or to continue. After a few moments of thinking things over he settled on continuing realising that Peyton deserved a full explanation.

"Lindsey called me today." He said softly and he felt her slightly tense in his arms so he quickly continued. "She told me that she missed me. It was after I saw your art on the river court and I just realised that I didn't miss her like I thought I did, I didn't love her like I thought I did. I mean she was important to me, a great woman and I did love her but I never gave her my whole heart. I always held back a little because I could never get over you and because you still had my heart…you still have it Peyton I never got it back."

She gazed up at him and noticed a tear slip from his eye. She gently wiped it away and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Its okay Luke you don't have to say anything else." she said gently realising she had nothing to worry about anymore. He loved her and that was all she needed to know. His love was enough.

"No its not okay Peyton I let you down and I treated you horribly…I'm so…I'm so sorry."

"We've both made mistakes Lucas."

"I know but throughout all of your mistakes you still proved to me how much you loved me and I made you believe that I didn't feel the same way but I did Peyton…I never stopped loving you I was just…I was just so scared to open my heart up to you again because I barely survived our break up Peyton. It hurt so much and I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with pain like that again."

"I know and now we can focus on our future together. We can't change the past Lucas but we can make a life together now. We can forgive and move on together…all I've ever wanted is to be with you, I love you so much and that's never going to change."

"I love you too. I 'm sorry I didn't wait for you like I said I would but I promise from now on we're both going to have the life we always dreamed of."

"That sounds perfect." she replied sleepily.

"You deserve so much more than me Peyton Sawyer soon to be Scott."

"Too bad you're all I want." she whispered before sleep overcame her.

He stroked her back softly and placed kisses to the top of her head with a smile on his face. He hadn't smiled so much in over three years and he knew it was because Peyton was the only one capable of making him truly happy. He watched her sleep with a smile on her beautiful face happy that he was what caused it; he was what she wanted and needed.

"You're all I want too Peyton, its always been you…True love always." he whispered to the silent room as he fell into a peaceful slumber with the love of his life wrapped securely in his arms.

He was back where he wanted to be and nothing was ever going to get in the way of them ever again. They would get their happy ending, they would have the dream wedding, they would have a family and in all that time he would never stop loving her because when it came to Lucas Scott it had always been Peyton Sawyer and it always would be. She was his one true love, his soulmate, his everything and now they would get everything they ever wanted and more because they were true love always and after everything they had been through they were still together, stronger than ever.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!! ****I hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be nice :)**


End file.
